Working with the FBI
by JiMy4EvEr
Summary: Tris joins the FBI and gets to work along side Four, Zeke and Uriah. Will they be able to crack the mystery, do they know it relates to them, will they go on to other missions. Updates will not be frequent
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going to damn college! I wanna work with crime, justice, protect people! I don't know! I just want to do something to actually help people not just learn about shapes or whatever! I don't give a damn and I'm done with High School and I'm not going to college. It's my decision." I say over the drumming noise of my thought-pounding head.

"Ok." My mother says, quiet at first but then growing with confidence. "You have to pay for everything yourself and you have to figure it out. I'm not babysitting you." She says fiercely.

"How about this," My father started to speak, leaning in, "I'll give you some money, say one year's worth of college, and then from here on out you're done. No more money from us. I think you can make a life for yourself but you're going to have to work hard, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you." I stand and march away, though I want to squeal like a little girl; I will not let my surprise and excitement show because I'm afraid that my dad will turn back on his word. My poker face lasts until the end of the hallway, but I eventually just smile to my ears, run into my room, and scream into my pillow with happiness. All that I want to do is call Chris and tell her the news.

"Hey dollllllll."

"Oh my god I seriously cannot believe it but my parents are giving me one year's worth of college money to go do what I want and I don't have to go to college and I am freaking out!"

"You're kidding. You are meeting me at the Chasm right now. I'll meet you in five." She hangs up, obviously about to take the next half hour prepping herself and then meeting me at the local café. I decide that my black skinny crop jeans and long silvery-grey sweater are fine so I climb into my gray Jeep and start my five minute drive to the Chasm. I pull into a parking spot and walk into the café, picking out my favorite table, a little round one with two puffy white chairs placed next to a floor to ceiling window overlooking the rushing Dauntless river. I jump, hitting the window a little and falling out of my chair as I turn only to see Chrissy whisper yelling "Tell me everything!" an inch from the back of my neck.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I say, pouting a little bit more than necessary. A smile creeps onto her face as she urges me to spill the beans. I retell the story, my butt on the edge of the chair the whole time, I can't help but show all of my pearly whites. Christina looks at me with her lips pursed.

"Ok so since Will's dad works with the government, he talked to him about working there. Will said he was really interested in the FBI, just as a desk worker, or as an assistant. What about a field agent for something like that?" Her eyes glint with hope as she stares me down in a friendly kind of way. At first I don't even want to consider it, but the more the idea drills into my mind, the more appealing it becomes.

"Do you actually think I could do that?" I say, a little bit unsure.

"Hell ya! You're one bad ass chick and I think you would love working with all those buff guys." She winks at the end and I blush at the thought.

"Well, let's go talk to some receptionist about job openings." I say, confident in my decision. I devilish smile works its way onto Chrissy's face and my confidence fades a little. We drive to her house down the road to drop off her car and so she can gather all the stuff that she won't actually end up needing. After an eternity, I see her skip out of her front door and into my passenger seat.

"You brought your Coach bag?" I ask, bewildered.

"This is a government job, you have to look snazzy." She winks as I shake my head and turn the radio up to the loudest volume, not caring that the windows are rolled down and Chris' singing sounds like a screaming child. Close to an hour later we pull up to grand, fancy building with an eccentric sign reading 'Faction Backer's of the Internal Chicago.' I have to explain to Chris that it basically is saying that these are the protectors of the internal US, and this is the Chicago office.

"Ohhhhhhhhh I get it. Why can't the just say that?" She seems legitimately confused by the idea of the 'big words' and I can't help but laugh and shake my head.

We walk away from the receptionist and I hug Christina tightly, kind of pinning her against a wall. Oh my god is all that runs through my head, a thousand times over.

"You're welcome, but you still have to pass the training session, and I can't help with that one." She pauses then adds, "I take that back. I can figure out what you'll wear, maybe then a trainer will fall in love with you and you'll for sure get the job." Chris just stares at me with a smirk, entirely serious.

"Like that could ever happen," I sigh a little, it makes me sad that I know a scary yet soft boy would never fall in love with me… "Well I guess you're help couldn't hurt." I say with a petite smile. Chrissy only hugs my tighter and whispers into my ear.

"We're gonna get you laid!" She wiggles her eyebrows then gets a swift slap across the face. She pouts at me and I wonder if it's because I slapped her or because I don't want to 'get laid.

I walk into a spacious room filled with punching bags, mirrors, mats, and a small target at the side. It takes my breath away and my courage falters, my leggings suddenly feel a little too tight and my black and silver zip-up seems to cling too nicely to my boobs and waist.

"I'm Four, I'm going to be helping you train a little, in between my missions. I'm trying to get to know names so you are…" He says as a drift into the depths of his blue eyes.

"My, uh name is Beatrice. But you can just call me Tris." I smile a little and look back into his eyes; they invite me in and I, childish as I may be, go off to play. I can't seem to break contact with the enchanting navy of his eyes, almost like sea water, like an ocean; a whirlpool sucking me in and daring me to try and escape. "Four!" Is all I hear before the mysterious boy breaks contact with my and lightly jogs back to Eric, the one calling his name. emYou dumbass. /emI can't help but wonder if I'm calling myself dumb for getting sucked into those eyes, or calling Eric an ass for making Four leave me. The worst part is I've only known this man for two minutes and I'm already intrigued to a point of no return.

Hey guys sorry for taking my other stories down but I didn't like them sorry if you did I'm working on them so I might start it up again. Anyway I hope you like this I've already got some of it planned I've just got to write it please review and give me tips ~Katie


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys here's chapter 2**

**Tobias POV**

I can see a small blonde girl stretching in the corner. She seems as if she doesn't belong here, but at the same time she almost radiates a sense of confidence and bravery. I feel like that radiation is pulling me closer to her, so close that I absent mindedly place my hand on her shoulder, without a plan of what to say to her. "I'm Four, I'm going to be helping you train a little, in between my missions. I'm trying to get to know names so you are…" I say, thinking about how stupid I sound.

"My, uh name is Beatrice. But you can just call me Tris." She says; her voice shakes with nerves, but at the same time her voice seems so melodic ringing in my ears. She continues to hold eye contact with me; I don't dare look away from her, it frightens me that this plain yet marvelous girl could suddenly disappear through my fingers at any moment. _'…call me Tris.' _Spins like a record through my head and I am snapped back into reality when the devil calls my name. I spin away from Tris, praying her angelic silhouette will stay for a while; a long while. I feel intrigued by this girl, by the way she gracefully moves herself, the confidence she bears, even the way her voice sings harmonically. She's a mystery I can't wait to untangle.

**Sorry guys two week time lapse…**

**Tris POV**

I wander into a meeting room; today is the day that Eric announces the five of us that will go onto a team of field agents and earn an official position in the FBI. Sitting towards the back, I make eye contact with Eric, he winks at me from the front of the room and I look away; I really hope he didn't just see the look of disgust on my face. Eric trained us these past weeks, much to my dismay. Four's team apparently, according to rumors around the building, is much better than Eric's so they sent him and his partners into an illegal prostitution ring with underage girls. In result, Eric taught us and I never saw the beautiful eyes of deep blue again. My last thought changes as my heart skips a beat, actually, it felt like multiple beats.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you during your training, the case my boys and I were one was dragged out for a while. Anyways, Eric and I have the names of our five new field agents." Four smirks as he speaks. It is so hot. I swear he makes eye contact with me as he says 'new field agents.' "Once we announce the new agents, we will assign you to a team with a trainer on it, so three of you will be with teams containing an old trainer, one of you with Eric's team, and one of you with me and my boys, Zeke and Uriah." He says, obviously looking at me the whole time he talks about someone being on his team with Zeke and Uriah. God I hope I'm on his team. Eric takes a deep breath and begins the list of new field agents and their team assignments.

"Grayson, you will be on a team with our trainer Max, congratulations." Four's voice spills out like velvet, sweet and soft. "Bree, you will be on a team with Tori, have fun with them. Connor, you will be with Emilie, that will be an interesting mix." He smirks, his deep blue eyes twinkling, teeth gleaming, and humor and amusement showing on his face. "Dominicka, you will be with Eric's team." Dominicka is a really nice girl who I grew to be friends with. She was particularly curvy, and while Four was announcing their partnership I caught Eric looking her up and down and winking. Her look of horror was evident and she turned to me, a look of utter disgust washing over her face. I began to mouth 'I'm sorry,' but was cut off by Four's voice. "Lastly, Tris, you will be on my team." I can't help but grin, my smile only grows when I see a small smile escape Four's lips.

"You're all dismissed for the day. Meet back here tomorrow at 7:30 and all of our new field agents can get settled in and the fun will begin soon." Eric says grimly. The crowd seems to putter around and some people leave who didn't make it as field agents but my giddiness is too overwhelming and I can't bear to leave yet. I skip towards Dominicka and we embrace each other.

"Seriously, did you see how Four was looking at you? It's freaking adorable." She whisper yells at me and I fight the color rising to my cheeks.

"I don't know, but he is cute, huh?"

"Hell yes! Go talk to him. Now." She reminds me so much of Chris, I haven't seen her in a few days, I need to go and tell her the news. She will totally flip when she hears that I got the job as a field agent, but to be honest, she'll be way more interested in the fact that I ended up on a team consisting of three boys; one of them extremely attractive. I muster up the courage to walk over to my new partner.

"Hey, are you excited or what?" He speaks first and I can't help but get sucked into those eyes once again.

"Ya, I'm pumped. It's gonna be really exciting I think. I would love to meet, uh, Zeke and Uriah, right?"

"They're in our team office so why don't we go screw around there."

"Sounds awesome." He leads me through a maze of hallways that I'll have to later try and remember. Eventually, I see a room with some windows, a couch, TV, and a large desk and computer. We walk in to find to young, tan boys.

"This is Zeke and Uriah, They're brothers, and Uriah is your age, and Zeke and I are a year older." They both give me toothy grins and various greetings, I begin to get really excited about this whole situation.

"Four is coming back to our apartment tonight for dinner and some games, you in?" Zeke eyes the two of us suspiciously.

"That would be awesome, do you mind if I bring a friend or two? My best friend's boyfriend works here so," He cuts off my rambling.

"Who's the guy you know here?" Zeke interjects questioningly.

"He's an assistant, his name is Will," I say shyly.

"No way! He's the assistant for Tori's team, but he's so cool! He chills with us all the time." Uriah says. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Small world huh? Anyways, do you want me to walk you to your car? I'll give you Zeke's apartment number and stuff." Four says quietly to me, I see that signature smirk appear and my heart melts a little.

"That's perfect." As we walk out of the room my shoulder brushes his and a fire is ignited, I blush and smile to myself. I hear cooing coming from a voice I can only match to Uriah's and I glance up to see Four glaring daggers at him. It's really sexy when he gets irritated.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull my Jeep into Christina's driveway and run into her front door, through the hall, up the stairs and straight into her room. I never call be for I come over and I tend to just barge into her room. She does the same with me and it never seems to be a problem, but today was different. I opened her door expecting her to be messing with makeup or something, but I was wrong. Instead I see Will sitting on emmy /emfavorite chair with a dolled up Chris on his lap. They make out without noticing me and all I do is start to laugh. I can't help it, I think it's hilarious. Chris whips around and tries to smooth her hair down a little, playing it cool. Will just stares at me with a look similar to a deer caught in headlights.

""Heyyyyyyyy." I crack up as I say this.

"What's up?" Chris asks with an innocent smile plastered on her face. I snicker.

"We," I gesture to the three of us,"are going to my new field agent team's apartment to have some food and play a few games." I smile because of my excitement. Christina's face lights up with the implement of a party.

"Who's team are you on?" Will asks me.

"I'm with Four, Zeke, and Uriah." I say, I glance at Chris when I say Four's name because, of course, she's heard all about this mysterious boy and the dreams I've been having about him.

"That's awesome! Those guys are cool, we hang out at Zeke and Uriah's place all the time, we'll have tons of fun." Will seems excited as he says this, it should be really fun. Christina removes herself from Will's lap and points to the door.

"Get your ass out. We'll be down in two hours." Will just shakes his head and leaves the room and Christina immediately gets to work picking out clothes, and doing hell knows what to my face and hair. After an eternity, she announces that we're ready to go. I glance in the mirror trying register what I'm wearing. I'm clothed in a black lace bra with matching panties, light jeans accented with some shimmering beads, a tight black lace cami, and a silver v-neck tank top. My hair is in long loose curls, which actually frames my face nicely. I manage to fit a thank you before she drags my downstairs ad into my Jeep. After 30 minutes of driving around blindly, we find the apartment.

"Ok, you ready?" Chrissy asks me nervously.

"Yes, it'll be fun!"

"Ok, so you realize you're wearing lace and layers because Truth or Dare is inevitable, right?" I stare blankly at her.

"Bitch." She cracks up at my quiet remark.

"Ok, so be flirty with Four, but don't push it, I mean, from what you've filled me in on, he seems interested in you, so no harm in trying, right?" I shake my head and get out of the car, walking as confidently as possible to the door while Chris chases after me in her six inch heels. We get to the door and make eye contact, silently agreeing to knock. My fist pounds on the door and a smiling Will opens the door and waves his hand to bring us in.

"Where the hell are all of your t-shirts? They look like they're meant for a 12 year old!" I hear Four yell at a very, very drunken Uriah.

"Not even 9 and Uriah has already thrown up on Four, classic Uriah." Zeke chuckles as he tells us and my mouth gapes open a little and my eyes widen as a shirtless Four walks into the room, obviously not realizing we were there yet. He smirks at me and I try to pry my eyes away from his taut abdomen, but it takes a little longer than it should.

"Hey Trissy." He says clearly as he jogs over and embraces me in a quick hug, god that was way to quick of a hug is all I think. His warmth is still tingling and radiating on me after the embrace and I choke out my words.

"Hey Toby." I blush and he just says he has to go find a normal sized t-shirt and walks back into the bedroom, Christina grabs me and shoves me into a corner with a serious glare.

"You have to do something. He is emso /eminto you." Uriah suggests we play Truth or Dare once Four comes back, so I wince when Christina's eyes glint evilly and she releases me to a chair. She sits in between Zeke and Will and she whispers into Zeke's ear, leaving him nodding with a suspicious grin on his face. Damn you Christina.

"Hey guys sorry for the wait please review.

"~Katie/


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

I watch as Zeke rubs his hands together menacingly. I gulp. Observing the circle, I see that I'm sitting with Will to my left, next to Christina, next to Zeke, then Uriah sitting next to the empty seat on my right. My heart skips a beat when I think about a topless Four sitting next to me but I don't know why I'm excited. I should be holding a grudge. Damn Chris, what have you done to me?

"You ready for some fun?" Four whispers into my ear, interrupting my deep thoughts. His brilliant blue eyes keep my conscious from entirely returning to reality until Christina loudly clears her throat; a nonchalant gesture for me to snap back but also to keep up the good work flirting. I make eye contact with Zeke and he smirks.

"Well I live here so I get to go first." Zeke chimes in and stares at Four with one of those brotherly looks they share. Four seems nervous, excited, and anxious all at the same time. "I think we should make things interesting right off the bat. It's no fun when we wait around and do stupid stuff for like 20 minutes." His eyes twinkle with evil. I shake my head to rid myself of nerves. "Tris," his voice startles me and I must look like a seven year old staring at him with wide, scared eyes. "Truth or Dare?" I swear his smile gets bigger. Tris, you have to be brave. Do what Chris suggested with Four. My encouraging thoughts envelop me so much my ears don't hear it when I blurt out 'Dare,' I can merely feel the word fresh on my lips. Zeke turns to Chris and she gives him a nod of permission. What have I done.

"Sit on Four's lap and let him take of your shirt and you have to leave it off for the rest of the game." He smirks at the end and Christina chuckles and gives me an exaggerated wink. Do it. Tris, do it. The devil and angel argue silently across my shoulders. My head is chaos. I stand nervously and lightly place myself on Four's lap. He is warm and my heart drops a little when I finally register that he is wearing a shirt. At least it's Uriah's, making the shirt slightly small and therefore tight, highlighting his chest. I involuntarily sigh. Thank god it was only loud enough for Four to hear. I have my side tight against his chest, so I don't have my back or boobs in his face, just right. He slides his large hands under my shirt, gracefully guiding it off. I mentally thank Chris for dressing me in layers.

"Two shirts? That's some serious bullshit my darling." Uriah's words slur together as he struggles to get them all out. I blush and try to get the attention away from me.

"Will, Truth or Dare?" I spit it out nervously.

"Uh, truth." Damn, what truth do I ask? I think one that'll embarrass Chris the way she embarrassed me.

"Have you had sex with Christina, and if so, what do her boobs look like?" I chuckle to myself cause being 18 years old and best friends with Chris since second grade, I already know what her boobs look like. I just wanna piss her off. I mouth 'sorry' to her and wink. She just flips me off and shakes her head. Will takes of his shirt and I crack up because that gives everyone the obvious answer that, yes, they have had sex.

"Uri, truth or dare?" Will is obviously trying to quickly take attention away from himself.

"Dare! Who the hell do you think I am?" Uriah seems genuinely hurt while saying this. That kid cracks me up.

"I dare you to suck vodka off of, hmm, who's belly? I vote Four." Will smirks and I can feel Four grumble below me and shake his head. According to Uri, he'll do it because he's not a pansycake. He must have some screws missing. Before I realize it, Four is picking me up and standing, turning around and gently placing me back on the chair. God he lifted me so easily, and his touch is still burning into my skin. It feels good. Soon enough I feel like my stomach is seizing up, my face is cramped up from laughing, and there are tears streaming down my face. Uriah is obviously sexually intrigued in Four; Uriah is extremely drunk and after that dare I'm fairly positive he believes Four is female and interested in getting laid. I'm still laughing so hard I barely notice when Four scoops me into his arms and lets me curl into his chest while on his lap. I'm not sure why, but it just feels…right. An involuntary sigh escapes my mouth near Four's ear and I can feel him smile into my hair. Damn, why does this keep happening to me? I literally don't get it. The game ends after numerous laughing fits and embarrassing moments, but I don't want to move, everyone starts to reassemble their clothing and move from their seats, but I stay put in my lace cami sitting on Four's lap. I feel him lean into my ear.

"Comfortable, huh? I have to say, I would love to let you stay, but Chris over there is giving me an evil eye for keeping you." He's so close I can feel him smirk into my hair and I whip around to see Chris glaring at me. I know that look, it appears as pure malevolence to the untrained eye but to me, I know she is dying to tell me something.

"Ok, well I'm going to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow." I smile and get up and pull my top back on. I feel his strong arms wrap around me and creating a wonderful hug. He smiles and says that tomorrow should be fun. I give him one last squeeze and my bravery acts up. I peck him on the cheek and get lost in his eyes for a moment before turning and hooking arms and leaving with Christina in to. Just before the door closes, I hear the boys hooting and hollering.

"Hell ya, Four! She's into you. I'm positive." I hear Zeke say right as the door closes. I blush and smile to myself, confirming Zeke's statement.

**Ok guys I've got a few chapters written and ready to up load please review. **

**~Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris

"At six thirty sharp, my room floods with the sound of my favorite song.

"Put on your war paint

"You are brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

Here it comes, this rising tide

So come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey lining

So we can take the world back from a heart attack

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like remix

Then I'll raise you like phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

I sigh as I silently preach to those lyrics. My palm slams down on the off button as I allow my short legs to swing over the side of the bed and pull me off the edge into a crumple on my fluffy rug. I close my eyes and count to ten before rising. I do that so that I have a few seconds to gather myself, relax, and attempt to not stress. Sluggishly, I pull myself to my closet to choose an outfit for my first day of work. After pacing, I finally strut my way to the bathroom wearing black stretch jeans, an oversized burgundy sweater, and a gray combat boots. My blonde hair ends up in two Dutch braids travelling almost half way down my back, accented by a black headband with shimmery silver threads. I skip into the kitchen and grab the strawberry granola cup I premade myself and I snack on it while I make my tea. Just seeing my Tazo chai tea bags warms my heart; tea is one of my favorite things in the world, I drink it constantly, no matter my mood. I drain my mug and frown, deciding to glance at my phone to check the time. 7:21. "Damn it." I run to my Jeep and swing myself into the front seat, hurrying to get to work. Luckily, it doesn't take too long to get the office so I park at 7:47, not bad in my opinion. I walk into the small room dedicated to me and my boys, and I finding them all half asleep lounging and eating like the monstrous men they are. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Trissy, how are you?" Four's brilliant blue eyes encapsulate me and twinkle like a starry night.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Fantastic, why don't we go grab everyone breakfast, I can tell my boys are getting pissy already." That signature smirk ends his statement and I sigh, no one close enough to hear, thank the lord; why does this keep happening to me? He takes my hand, surprisingly, and leads me to a cafeteria type of place.

"Take anything you'd like, and I'd recommend the chocolate cake, it's literally the best thing you will ever taste." That enveloping smirk and those inviting eyes once again take me hostage.

"For breakfast?" I'm genuinely confused

"The boys and I have it every morning before they run out." I laugh at his casualty. How are they not fat? They must workout so much, and Four's muscles are just… another involuntary sigh escapes my mouth. After my failed efforts to maintain my health, Four and exit with four pieces of chocolate cake, three coffees, and my tea.

"Hey, I have a mission for you guys already; it's kind of a big case and to be honest it's going to be a hard one to crack from what I can tell. The woman who reported it wrote us this letter but other than that we have no evidence, although from what she's telling us, this is a serious case." Caleb says as he's looking down at a file of papers, walking into our office.

"Caleb, what the hell are doing here? I haven't seen you in like three years!" I screech as I run to hug him.

"Beatrice, why are you here?" He asks quietly facing me.

"I trained to be a field agent because I didn't want to go to college and Chris and I decided this was a better idea than the Air Force and now I'm on this team and…" My voice trails off at the end of my blabbering. "But Caleb, why are you even here? Last I heard, you were in Los Angeles, right?" I'm so confused right now.

"Well I graduated college early and I was a team assistant in a LA FBI Headquarters but when they needed someone with experience to move to the Chicago office I volunteered, I've only been here a few months and I'm living in downtown, I just haven't really thought about visiting with everything going on." He seems just like the big brother I remember, unsure of himself, yet still confident. He adjusts his glasses and I laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see you and I guess we'll be working together." I smile from ear to ear.

"So does someone want to fill us in?" Four says in a cute kind of confusion and from Zeke and Uri's faces, I can tell that they are also lost in our conversation.

"Well I guess you guys already know Caleb, but he's my older brother, we're three years apart and the last time I saw him was right before he went off to college in Los Angeles, and now, well, we're here." I smile and gaze into Four's blue eyes of paradise.

"Solid. Now can I hear about our case? I'm dying to know what all of your freaking out is about Caleb." Uriah says and the boys nod along. I turn my head and gaze into Caleb's eyes, telepathically pleading him to show us the case.

"Ok, but I'm just going to let you read the case for yourself. It's really all we have, and I want you guys to gather your own conclusions before I tell you my hunch. Alright?" Caleb seems to give off an impression that the report is nerve-wracking. He sets a few sheets of paper in front of me and I pick them up, preparing to read aloud for the boys huddled behind me to hear. I take a breath and begin.

If I get 6 reviews for this story I will keep going. Sorry guys I'm trying to fix some problems with my fanfic so I haven't been able to update but I promise I will soon


End file.
